As an apparatus for bonding two members that are a liquid crystal panel and a cover glass, for example, by means of adhesive to make a bonded member, there has been known a pressing type apparatus for applying an adhesive between two members and pressing two members to spread the adhesive. For example, there has been known an apparatus for applying the adhesive to part of a bonding surface of one member, mating the bonding surfaces of two members to bring the adhesive into contact with the other member, and pressing the two members to spread the adhesive (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, there has been known an apparatus that determines tilt of one of the two members, includes an α-axis drive part for driving in an X-axis rotational direction (rotational direction on the YZ-plane), a β-axis drive part for driving in a Y-axis rotational direction (rotational direction on the ZX-plane), and a κ-axis drive part for driving in a Z-axis rotational direction (rotational direction on the XY-plane), adjusts the member in the α-, β-, or θ-axis direction to correct the tilt or torsion of the member, and thus adjusts the tilt of the two members so that the members are kept level (see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, there has been known an apparatus that cures only the adhesive in the edge of the bonded member in advance, and can prevent the adhesive in the bonded member from squeezing out of the edge of the bonded member, even in a state where the overall adhesive between two members which are bonded is not yet cured (see Patent Document 3).